In this disclosure, the term heterogeneous network refers to a network in which a macro eNB and a micro BS coexist even when the same Radio Access Technology (RAT) is used. A heterogeneous cell refers to time-frequency resources in such a heterogeneous network.
For example, under the assumption of a heterogeneous network in which a micro eNB and macro eNB are adjacent to each other, if a User Equipment (UE) served by the micro eNB receives a desired signal from the micro eNB, the UE may be subjected to interference by a strong signal from the macro eNB.
Such interference may be expressed as intercell interference and the above example relates to intercell interference generated from the eNB to the UE on downlink. Similarly, intercell interference may also be generated from the UE to the eNB on uplink.
Accordingly, in a multi-cell wireless communication environment in which intercell interference is generated, a method for improving data demodulation performance of a UE configured to receive a specific downlink subframe and interference elimination performance of a UE affected by interference caused by the specific downlink subframe is needed by providing transmission power information for the specific downlink subframe.